I Won't Give Up
by PinkFirebird
Summary: Some things are worth fighting for and you can't give up. Short One shot.


**A/N – So was listening to this song and a story popped in my head so thought I would write it while I am reworking/working on some of my other stories. It's just a short one. Listen to song while reading. **

**Hope everyone enjoys! Catch ya on the Flipside!**

* * *

**I Won't Give Up**

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or the beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old starts_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are _

_How old is your soul?_

* * *

He was standing less than a foot away, about to make his move and possibly change my life. Our lips were about to touch, but an image of someone else is all I see. I thought this was right. I thought this was right, so why is my head telling me one thing, while my already shattered heart is pounding painfully in my chest telling me to stop.

He continued to stare at me, probably confused by my behavior, but I couldn't lie to myself or anyone else any longer. Mustering all my courage all I could say was "I'm sorry."

"But I thought you wanted this?" The man before me questioned as he tried to pull me close.

"I did too, but it's not right. I can't do this. I'm so sorry Brandon." I answered quickly creating much-needed distance.

"Is this about that guy from home? He hasn't even called you and you said yourself he probably is already with that blonde girl!" He tried to reason his voice getting louder as he stalked towards me.

"I don't care. I need to fix it. I need him." I pleaded, trying to reason with him, but I don't think he cared.

"Fine, then go back to him, but I won't be here when you come back after finding out he doesn't want you anymore." He spat before stomping off into the darkness.

As I walked back into my small apartment, holding back the threatening tears I had to admit his words hurt and after everything that has happened he could be right. What if I went back and he hated me and rejected me? Could I survive that? I was the coward who broke things off in the first place instead of talking about it because I never wanted to hear the words "I don't love you anymore". It only took a few minutes to push those doubts away and pull out a small travel bag, stuffing it with whatever clothes I could find. I won't let this continue. I won't let him go without a fight. I won't give up.

* * *

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

* * *

This was ridiculous. Here I am at some mountain resort dancing with a beautiful woman, well maybe beautiful is not the word I should be using right now for all sort of reasons, but all I can think is what the hell am I doing? I shouldn't be here and certainly not with her. All of this is confusing and painful enough without throwing someone else into the mix, especially when this person might be expecting something to occur. It won't, trust me. As beau...I mean pretty as she is, nice and supportive, she is not the one I want. I know who I want. I know who I love. The problem is she doesn't love me anymore.

"You okay?" Her sweet accented voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I simply say so I could return to my previous thoughts.

I had questioned that damn piece a paper since it arrived. Yes it came from her, but could it all possibly be false? Did she really find her soul mate across the country considering I thought I already held that title and Christmas break had been proof of it? Five times actually and two in the morning we showed how much we loved each other. Then in one month all of that changed? I desperately needed answers, but could I take that chance. Could I really fly across the country only to find it was all true, that she no longer belonged to me? I don't think I could stand to actually hear those words. You might as well lock me in Zedd's dark dimension and throw away the key. That scenario would be a whole hell of a lot less painful.

"You ready to go?" She asked as we had stopped dancing, but she hadn't let go of my right hand.

Suddenly knowing the answer I took my hand away much to her disappointment. "I am ready to go, but not with you. I'm sorry."

"But I don't understand." She questioned sadly.

I felt like a complete jerk for letting her think we could ever be more than friends, but she needed to know once and for all that we could never be more. My heart was already taken. "I'm really sorry Kat. This has been wonderful and you have been a great friend."

"Friend…not exactly the word I was hoping for." She smiled sadly at me.

"I know, but this isn't right. I have to figure this out. I have to try to get her back. I can't give up on us. I won't." I replied as I loosened the stupid bow tie they made me put on.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" She asked as she gave me a small peck on the cheek and walked away.

She is right, what am I waiting for? I fight monsters everyday so why can't I fight for the most important part of my life?

* * *

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting _

_To see what you find_

* * *

It is days like this I miss teleporting. Everything would be so much easier if I could press the button on my communicator, which is still always on my wrist. What can I say, old habits die-hard. I can't believe my flight is delayed because of a damn thunderstorm! Now I'm stuck in a packed Dallas airport for who knows how long. Was it too much to ask that I get back home without any interruptions so I could fix my life?

Okay I know I'm being a little over dramatic, but I haven't slept since I sent that horrible letter and just want to see his deep brown eyes again and be in his strong arms again...that is if he lets me. I guess it's just me and some magazines for now. I just hope I'm not too late. Oh and what is that strange ache in my chest? It keeps getting worse. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten the weird plane food.

* * *

'_Cause even the starts they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No: I won't give up_

* * *

What is that weird ache in chest? Maybe I shouldn't have eaten the weird plane food. Anyways, so much for getting the Florida right away. What I wouldn't give to just teleport, but Zordon would have my head and I already pushed it by unexpectedly leaving for a few days. Although I think Zordon is pleased with my decision to go fight for the woman I love that is if I ever get there. I can't believe this thunderstorm is what is standing in the way of my destiny!

Okay, wow, that was a little too dramatic when clearly I'm not the only one stuck in the crowded Dallas airport. I'll just find a spot to wait patiently for the next flight out, if I can even find a seat. There looks like there is one next to that girl over there reading the magazine.

The ache is getting worse as I carefully weave through the throngs of people towards the open seat and as I get closer, the girl with her magazine looks more and more familiar. She lifts her head and brushes a piece of caramel colored hair out of her face and her doe brown eyes are suddenly on me. Immediately my feet stop moving and all I can do is stare back in fear. Leader of the power rangers my ass.

* * *

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily__  
__I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make__  
__Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts__  
__We got yeah we got a lot at stake__  
__And in the end,__  
__You're still my friend at least we didn't tend__  
__For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn__  
__We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in__  
__I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not__  
__And who I am_

* * *

One moment I'm reading my magazine, trying to ignore the increasing ache in my chest, then all of sudden I'm staring at the one person I was so desperately trying to get home to. Could it be remotely possible that he was coming to see me? Could I be that lucky? Could I please get my body to move! Former pink ranger my ass.

* * *

_I won't give up on us__  
__Even if the skies get rough__  
__I'm giving you all my love__  
__I'm still looking up__  
__I'm still looking up_

* * *

I think somehow we both broke out of our similar stupor and within five minutes we were in each other's arms again, clutching each other with every bit of strength we had. She is at least two feet off the floor as I hold her warm body with every ounce of my being after she had barreled into me. I won't ever let her go again.

What I think was an apology is mumbled into my neck, my own apology spoken softly in her hair. Then the words I had longed to hear and were hoping were still for me rolled off her sweet tongue.

"I love you." She whispered as drops of wetness began to trickle down my neck, my own eyes beginning to water as well.

"I love you too Beautiful." I whispered back followed by her small sobs. I couldn't believe my luck. We had found each other and she still loved me and at this moment it is all I care about.

* * *

_I won't give up on us__  
__God knows I'm tough, he knows__  
__We got a lot to learn__  
__God knows we're worth it_

* * *

I can't believe I'm in his arms hearing those sweet words again. I didn't lose my chance. I didn't lose him. I can't believe I almost gave him up and for what? Fears and doubt? How could I doubt our love? We have been through too much and I plan on being there for whatever else life throws at us.

"I won't give up on us." I whisper as a run my fingers through his soft hair.

"I won't give up on us either." He whispers back as his lips quickly descend upon mine in the most wonderful kiss I have ever experienced.

* * *

_I won't give up on us__  
__Even if the skies get rough__  
__I'm giving you all my love__  
__I'm still looking up..._

* * *

_Song - Jason Mraz "I Won't Give Up" _


End file.
